Before Danny's Gone
by Gabrielle Phantom
Summary: It's 2007 in the world and Danny Phantom's getting cancelled. Danny, though, is happy about no more marysues bothering him, but what happens when just about every fangirl appears in his world? Why is Desiree causing this?
1. Problem 1

This story takes place in 2007. We all know what happens in that horrid year: cancellation. I thought that maybe I should make a fanfic about what Danny will do with nobody bothering him from the real world. I know that nobody actually has been bothering him from the real world, but mary-sues have.

Danny sighed in relief as the day got closer. It was February 2007. No more Gabrielle, the nine-year old girl who Danny had to baby-sit, annoying him. No more 'Danielle Phantom' or any other phantoms there to be his girlfriend. No more fans that'd insert themselves into the show to meet him. Life was sweet.

Unfortunately for him, his ghost sense went off. He looked around to make sure nobody was there. He changed into ghost form and Desiree appeared in front of him. She had a grin on her face.

"There you are girls, unlimited Phantom," said Desiree, as she disappeared from sight.

"What girls?" asked Danny to himself.

A portal opened and there were the girls. There were even boys. They jumped out and screamed.

"I LOVE DANNY PHANTOM!" screamed one.

"I want ghost powers! Teach me how!" exclaimed another one.

They were all screaming at Danny. He, luckily, had ghost powers and phased through his house, just barely making it alive.

"What is Desiree up to?" asked Danny to himself.

Tomorrow, at school, there were more new girls than ever. English was almost done by the time Mr. Lancer finished introducing everyone.

"This is Danielle, Danielle, Danielle, Danielle, Danielle, Emily, Danielle, Danielle, Danielle, Chloe, Danielle, Danielle, Danielle, Danielle, Danielle, Sarah, Sabrina, Danielle…."introduced Mr. Lancer, on and on.

"Okay, what's with all these new girls? I thought they were supposed to start disappearing after February started," said Sam.


	2. Too many sues

This might sort of suck, because I haven't used the chapter adder thing yet, so wish me good luck. I also realized that I didn't put a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom **_DOES NOT_** belong to me. If it did, than the show would be horrible, because I'm not capable of directing.

**To my awesome reviewers:** Thanks for the reviews! In fact… gives reviewers cookies Oh, and Halfa-NariMaruko (I hope I spelled it right), is it okay if I _do_ include you in, because you know what they say, the more merrier for the plot.

Danny had his ghost sense going on and off. He didn't move a muscle. He just continued with lunch. The reason: It was all the half ghost new girls/ mary-sues.

"You're name is Danny, right?" asked a girl.

"Yeah," said Danny.

"My name is Jane and I know about your secret," whispered Jane.

By now, Danny felt as if he was on news daily and the reporters reported his ghost powers to every stinking person.

"Seriously, how?" asked Danny with sarcasm.

"I'll tell you when the non-ghosts are out of the way," whispered Jane, not hearing the sarcasm in his voice.

"So how many girls have told you that they knew your secret now, fifty? Seventy-five?" asked Tucker.

"One hundred and four," said Danny.

Most of the girls were like Jane and just said they knew his secret. Some, like this boy named Donovan, jumped up and down like crazy fan-girls/fan-boys and said that they were a big fan of the show. The school counselor got a _lot_ of visits now.

A girl sat down next to Danny.

"One hundred and five," said Sam.

"And counting." added Danny miserably as another girl sat next to him.

After school, Danny thought and thought.

"What would Desiree get with me being miserable when they're supposed to disappear?" asked Danny to himself.

"No duh! You'd be distracted and she could take over the world!" yelled someone from outside his window.

He looked out to see his neighbor, a ten-year old brat, who he must baby-sit.

"How could you not figure that out? You're like, almost sixteen, and I'm like, ten!"

"Oh wow, it's _really_ easy to concentrate after you've been attacked by five hundred and thirty two fan-girls! And a fan-boy!"

Tomorrow was Danny's 'appointment' with all the girls to see how they knew.

"I'm Danielle. From school. See, my parents were building a ZuZu portal. I climbed in and voila, ghost-powers. Anyway, I went into the ghost portal and it was all 'Danny Phantom this… Danny Phantom that…. ' so I decided to find out who Danny Phantom was. I searched on the Internet and found out everything about you!" said a girl almost identical to Danny.

"I'm your twin. That's how," said a girl named Bianca.

"My creator watches you on TV and tells me," said girl named Danielle.

By the end of the day, Danny had listened to five hundred and thirty three, including the fanboy, stories. Most of them were just research, and knowing people can find out _everything about you_ is just scary.

What do you say, has he been through enough in this chapter?


	3. Hello Nari

**Disclaimer:** I (obviously) don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, there would be disaster and it would be lucky not to be cancelled in it first season. I also don't own Nari. Nari is Halfa-NariMaruko, and I can't own her.

**Thank you to my reviewers: **Thank you for the reviews! Oh, and Halfa-NariMaruko, I hope it's okay that I use a quote from your review. If it's okay, thank, if not, sorry.

The next day, one more new girl came. She was going to be the last sophomore they accepted until next year.

"This is Danielle." said Mr. Lancer.

"No," said the girl.

"Megan?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"Nari," said the girl.

"This is our new student, Nari," said Mr. Lancer, finally.

'_Oh great, just great, when will this end?'_ thought Danny to himself.

"You can sit…somewhere," said Mr. Lancer, for they had lost room in their class room seventy-five fan-girls ago.

The bell rang and Danny headed for his locker. All the other girls got to him, he didn't want this one to get to him. He took out his books and went to class, even though he had another, say, ten, fifteen minutes before the bell rang. Just his luck, the new girl followed him.

"Hi, my name is Nari. I've been doing research on ghosts, and my research says that" started Nari.

"Let me guess, that I want to be an astronaut when I grow up? Or that I'm half ghost?" snapped Danny.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that there are rumors that in a scale of 1-10 rating on your power, you're 8.7, and quickly rising," said Nari.

"How do you know that?" asked Danny.

"They're _rumors_," said Nari.

The bell rang and they sat down in their seats for Math. Luckily, not all the sophomores were in Math, so they weren't _too_ crowded. Tucker sat down next to Danny. Sam sat on the other side of him. Nari sat in the back. That day was like yesterday's seating. Three new kids were al they could fit and the other ten had to sit on the floor.

Math didn't take long, for the girls miraculously knew the answer to every question, so that allowed the other students to sleep, using the bells as alarm clocks. Danny and Sam, luckily, woke up on time. Unfortunately for Danny, at Science, the seat next to him was open because Tucker 'slept-in' in Math. The Science teacher didn't want any trading, so Sam couldn't sit there, so the teacher said that Danielle, the one with the ZuZu portal, could sit there. Nari, eight other girls, and one boy sat on the floor.

"So, do you remember me from the appointment yesterday?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah, it's _really easy_ to remember one of five hundred thirty two girls that had an appointment with me yesterday," said Danny, sarcastically.


	4. Some Action

**Disclaimer:** I (obviously) don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, there would be disaster and it would be lucky not to be cancelled in it first season. I also don't own Nari. Nari is Halfa-NariMaruko, and I can't own her. I do own someone though. I own the annoying neighbor.

**Thank you to my reviewers: **Thank you for the review! Yeah, I only got one review, but most likely, you guys had spring break plans.

**Author's Note:** I'm going to do part of this in Desiree's POV so that we might be able to see what she wants, because with Danny getting these sues, it's the least we can do to help him out. Though, I didn't get much out of that because of, erm, a problem

**_Desiree's POV_**

I floated in the Ghost Zone happily, watching my plan fall right in place. The girls were distracting Danny Phantom; his two friends weren't any help. The only things that were standing in my way were: That Nari girl, his neighbor, and possibly his two friends. How, you may ask?

Obviously, that Nari girl has done research on ghosts, so she may find a way to hear my plans. She'd be passing information to Danny Phantom, who would find a way to foil my plans. The little girl owns a lab and she may be able to build a portal with her tools. If Walker catches her, she's a little girl _and_ she's human. She'd be able to break out in no time. The two friends each are talented, somehow. The girl is dark and may be mistaken for someone evil. Having that may help her get past my guards, who may just a think her an evil ghost, helping me. The boy is smart, in technical terms, and his device can get past anything. All their skills combined could equal his energy source.

Thankfully, though, I still have the girls to distract him, and nobody can beat them because Who's there? Yes, I see you. Is that a pencil in your hand? Come back here!

**_Third Person_**

Danny, in order to survive, had become friends with Nari, for she was one of the only new girls that didn't want to drive him out of his mind. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Nari decided to meet at the Nasty Burger to discuss what Desiree might be up to. They all agreed and met there after school.

Unfortunately for them, two unexpected people came, one that annoyed them, one that they _really_ didn't want there at that very moment. They couldn't see the second person for 'reasons'.

"Gabrielle, I'm telling you as a neighbor, your baby-sitter, and someone that has to deal with you just about every day: leave us alone," said Danny.

"Fine, but I have information on what Desiree is doing…"taunted Gabrielle.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. Behind them, they saw Desiree. She looked a whole lot more powerful than last time they had seen her. It finally hit Danny. Desiree hasn't been trying to distract him; She's been trying to gain more power by granting wishes! In a second the Nasty Burger was empty except for that group. Danny changed into his ghost form.

"I need to take back what I brought here by mistake," said Desiree.

She was so powerful that she probably lifted Nari up with her mind. Nari dropped down in Desiree's hands.

"Not without a fight you won't!"yelled Danny, shooting ecto blasts at Desiree.

"I shall summon the power of girls. Fan-girls to be precise," said Desiree.

Fan-girls came pouring into the Nasty Burger, all crowding around Danny. Danny went intangible through the girls, knowing that the second he did that, everyone would be wondering where he went. He was right. All he girls ran out of the Nasty Burger, leaving him to face Desiree.

"What do you have there, child?" asked Desiree.

"Not telling. I don't squeal," stated Gabrielle.

"Since when?" asked Tucker.

"I didn't finish. I don't squeal for less than one-hundred dollars," said Gabrielle.

Suddenly, one hundred dollars appeared in Gabrielle's hands. The child's eyes were wide.

"My friend gave me information on your plan," said Gabrielle.

"How'd your friend know this?" asked Desiree.

"She spied on you. She hired someone to be obvious so that you wouldn't catch her and it worked," said Gabrielle.

Desiree took the paper, ripped it into pieces, and the money in Gabrielle's hands vanished. Gabrielle lifted slowly into the air and into Desiree's other hands.

"You two are big threats to me. I need to take you back," said Desiree.

"I wish you were in the Ghost Zone!" shouted Tucker.

"Thank you. I was going to do that myself, but you wishing it makes me more powerful," said Desiree, disappearing from sight, with Nari and Gabrielle might I add.

"Tucker!" shouted Danny and Sam.


End file.
